A partir de ce jour
by Milky01
Summary: Et si les Potter n'étaient pas seul ce soir d' Halloween. Et si le petit Harry irait vivre avec des personnes qui pourront lui donner tout l'amour qu'un enfant devrait recevoir.[En pause]
1. Chapter 1

_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette_

_Défi Pick a card : Three of Clubs : Ecrire sur Sirius Black_

_Défi Le défi Fou : 707 - Titre : A partir de ce jour_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 4__0 - Pas de couple slash / femmeslash_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - Machine_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 32 - Chambre_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il allait honorer l'invitation à manger chez son meilleur ami avec sa compagne, Marlène McKinnon, les deux amoureux ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout se termine ainsi.

Les tourtereaux saluèrent chaudement James quand il ouvrit la porte. Ils le suivirent dans le salon, où Lily était installée en train de donner à manger au petit Harry. Sirius sourit grandement en voyant son filleul. Il lui avait tant manqué ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pu voir les Potter avant, puisqu'ils sont sous le sort du fidelitas. Peter étant le gardien, il dû ronger son os avant de pouvoir le voir et lui demander.

"Sirius, arrête tes grimaces et laisse ton filleul manger en paix."

"Mais Lily. Cela fait si longtemps."

"Elle a raison Patmol. Laisse mon fils manger tranquille et après tu feras ce que tu veux. En attendant viens avec moi, un petit verre de whisky pur feu te feras du bien."

"Ah. Tu sais me parler mon ami."

Tout le monde rigola dans la pièce. Les deux hommes laissèrent les deux femmes discuter commérages. En entrant dans le petit boudoir jouxtant le salon, Sirius resta figé devant l'espèce de boîte rectangulaire noire. Au moment, où il se mit devant, l'objet se mit en route et un flot d'images et de sons en sorti. Sirius bondit derrière un sofa passé de date. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, il avait cru y passer. Son cœur battait trop rapidement pour son propre bien.

"Merlin. Mais c'est quoi cette machine de l'enfer ?"

C'est sous le fou rire de James que Sirius se releva, le regard noir dans sa direction.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Cornedrue. J'aurais pu y passer, nom d'un chien"

"Non Sirius. Cette machine est une télévision. C'est comme les photos sorcières, sauf que les images sont en couleurs et avec du son. Et mises bout à bout, ensemble elles forment un film. D'après ce que ma douce Lily m'a informé."

L'ancien gryffondor resta perplexe devant son ami, tout en grommelant. Machine de l'enfer qui aura sa peau.

"Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne tuera personne. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Prend plutôt le verre et parlons."

Sirius s'installa sur le fauteuil avec un sourire, prit une gorgée de son verre et écouta son ami.

"As-tu des nouvelles de Remus ?"

"Non. Pas depuis que cette histoire de prophétie est sortie. Je pense que son loup a dû sentir qu'on avait des doutes sur lui et qu'il doit sûrement nous éviter ou que sais-je."

"Hm… Tu as sans doute raison. En tout cas, je pense qu'on a eu la bonne idée de mettre Péter en tant que gardien. Même si j'ai toute confiance en toi, on sait tous les deux que les mangemorts et ce qui leur sert de maître en aurait eu après ta vie. Et sincèrement je préfère te garder en vie. "

" Je suis bien d'accord. Personne n'irait penser que Peter vous cache."

Les deux amis continuèrent à parler un petit moment de la prophétie, des attaques grandissantes des mangemorts. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Ministre ne demandait pas de l'aide aux pays extérieurs. Depuis un petit moment, Sirius et James avaient découvert le côté raciste du ministère. Comme si le monde magique anglais était supérieur au autres. Balivernes.

Les deux hommes furent interrompu quand le trio entra dans la pièce. Sirius se leva d'un bond pour aller prendre son petit faon dans les bras. Il lui fit une myriade de baisers sur tout le visage, le petit bambin se mit à rire de son petit son cristallin.

"Comme tu m'as manqué mon petit faon. Ton ton Sirius t'aimes très fort mon petit bonhomme."

"At'ol, At'ol…"

"Oui Bambi, c'est Patmol. On jouera tous les deux tout à l'heure."

Marlène vint se joindre au duo pendant que les deux époux allaient finir de préparer le repas. Ils jouèrent avec le petit Harry avec des cubes en bois magiques qui changeaient de couleurs, le trotteur en forme d'hippogriffe gris-bleu, où Harry se mettait à poursuivre Sirius sous forme de chien. Marlène se mit a gonfler des ballons de toutes les couleurs pour que le petit homme puisse leur lancer.

Lily vint les chercher pour passer en cuisine, elle déposa son petit bébé dans sa chaise tandis que les adultes prenaient place autour de la table. En ce jour de fête, la rousse avait préparé une salade composée avec des morceaux de fromages, des œufs, des pignons de pain. Pour le repas, une dinde farcie au foie gras accompagnée d' haricots vert, d'une purée de patate douce et son traditionnel pain de maïs. Pour le dessert, il est composé de pies aux pommes, aux citrouilles, aux pécans chaudes, croustillants, riches et garnies avec de la glace à la vanille ou avec de la crème chantilly.

Avant de se poser et pouvoir digérer, les quatre adultes posèrent des offrandes sur un plateau spécial. La fête des mort était très importante dans la communauté sorcière, c'était le seul moment où le voile entre les deux mondes était assez fin, alors les sorciers offraient nourriture, bijoux, animaux ou autres aux morts pour demander paix et prospérité dans leur foyer.

Pendant que certaines buvaient leurs thés, les deux hommes avaient décidé de prendre un petit digestif. Voyant son petit filleul se frotter les yeux, Sirius le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son torse. Le petit Bambi ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir dans les bras de son parrain.

"Donne le moi Sirius. Je vais aller le mettre dans son lit."

"C'est bon Lily. Je vais l'y emmener. Allez petit bonhomme, un petit bisou à ton papa."

James ne se fit pas prier et donna un baiser sur le front de son fils, tout en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

"James je peux te laisser débarrasser la table le temps que j'accompagne Sirius ? Marlène tu n'as qu'à venir avec nou pour dire bonne nuit à Harry."

"Pas de problème ma douce."

"Avec plaisir."

Le trio monta dans la chambre enfantine, Sirius y déposa le petit tout en l'embrassant. Marlène prit sa place, suivie de la mère. Ils regardèrent Harry se mettre sur le côté, serré avec sa main droite la peluche en forme de chien noir, alors que son pouce gauche prenait place dans sa bouche.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent vers les escaliers, une tonitruante explosion se fit entendre. Les baguettes furent sorties rapidement, Sirius voulut rejoindre James, mais celui-ci leur cria de ne pas bouger et de mettre en sécurité Harry. L'homme et les deux femmes prirent la direction de la chambre. Tous les meubles se mirent à voler dans la pièce, sauf on le lit, pour rejoindre la porte et la bloquer. Sirius était à l'affût du moindre bruit du rez-de-chaussée. Il aurait voulu rejoindre son ami et l'aider, mais il devait aussi protéger sa compagne, Lily et surtout Harry. Les bruits des sorts atterrissant sur les murs faisaient trembler la maison. Black était sur ses gardes, étant l'un des meilleurs Aurors avec sa rapidité, il se tenait à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Il écouta Lily et Marlène essayer de faire taire Harry, mais sans succès.

Il sut, quand le rire fou du mage noir retentit dans la maison, que son ami était mort. Il laissa glisser une larme, il fera son deuil plus tard, quand l'autre mégalomane sera mort. Les pas se firent entendre de plus en plus dans les escaliers. Ils devaient fuir et vite, alors il ordonna aux femmes de se préparer.

"Bombarda Maxima."

La porte explosa sous le sort, emportant avec elle les meubles qui étaient devant. Il vit un bout de la commode aller cogner contre la tête de Marlène. Un choc s'abattit sur son dos, mais il fit de la douleur. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller et voir mourir les personnes qui restaient. L'ancien Gryffondor se déplaça en tanguant pour rejoindre sa compagne, mais un sort le percuta et l'envoya contre le mur. Le choc fut plus que brutal pour l'homme. Il se retrouva allongé par terre, il ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène qui se passait devant lui. Lily qui suppliait pour la vie de son fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonna de se déplacer. Son amie refusa toutes propositions, elle se sacrifierait pour son fils. Il vit le mage noir lever sa baguette et incanter la formule du sortilège de la mort.

Le rayon vert sortie à toute vitesse de la baguette pour atteindre son amie.

"Non, non, non. Lily, non. Lily. Pas Harry."

C'était les seuls murmures que l'homme pouvait sortir. Le corps de sa comparse rouge et or, figé par terre. Il devait bouger et sauver son filleul, il ne devait pas faillir dans sa mission de parrain. Le monstre devant lui se mit devant le berceau et se mit à rire comme un fou.

"Comment un petit être aussi braillard peut il vaincre un sorcier tel que moi. Dommage que tu sois ma perte, sinon on aurait pu faire de belles choses ensemble."

La vision de Sirius se fit de plus en plus floue, des points noirs apparaissait. Il allait perdre connaissance à ce rythme. Mais harry, son petit Bambi. Il ne pouvait pas. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Le moindre mouvement lui apportait que douleur dans son corps. Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Il prit les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour se lever, mais à peine il bougea son bras, que l'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider Harry à vivre. Sauf que l'inconscience l'emporta au moment où le rayon vert était lancé.

"Ha… Harry."

* * *

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette_

_Défi Les vedettes de la fanfiction : Sirius adopte Harry (vol du défi)_

_Défi Et si : Et si Harry avait été adopté (vol du défi)_

_Défi Le défi fou : 175 - Lieu : Gringotts_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 13 - Rien de canonique_

_Défi Pick a card : Queens of clubs - Ecrire sur un personnage féminin peu connue_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 17 - Moto_

_Défi Prompt of the day : Voyage_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - Jaune_

_Défi Collectionne les POP : Oliver Queen - Sa tenue verte - Écrire sur la tenue des médicomages ou sur des personnages qui portent des tenues particulières en sauvant des vies_

* * *

Réponses aux RAR

Stéphanie (guest) : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

melix59 : La suite est là

Mama-Milie : Je sais c'est cruel XD Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle va te plaire

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Ce sont les pleurs d'un enfants qui sortit Sirius de son inconscience. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre de l'attaque. Merlin, l'attaque. Il réalisa soudainement que ses amis étaient morts. Il avait été impuissant, impossible pour lui de venir en aide à son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Et la douce Lily qui avait tout fait pour sauver son fils. C'est à cet instant que le jeune Black prit connaissance que c'était son Bambi qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Mais… Comment ? Comment pouvait-il être en vie, alors qu'il a vu le seigneur noir lui lancer le sortilège de la mort. Sirius se leva avec difficulté, il devait rejoindre le berceau du petit brun et le rassurer.

"Chut mon petit. Patmol est là. Tout va bien aller."

"Man, man, man"

Sirius serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait son filleul dans ses bras, alors que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même chose. Il appelait sa mère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle dormait par terre. Il resta ainsi un petit moment, assis le dos contre le berceau, à laisser couler ses larmes de tristesse pour le funeste destin des époux Potter. Heureusement que sa magie était là, et qu'elle l'aidait à reprendre rapidement des forces. Il en aura grandement besoin pour la suite. Il se mit debout et se désola pour la scène qu'il percevait. Un énorme trou prenait place sur le plafond de la chambre. Les meubles avaient tous été détruits lors de l'attaque, les murs étaient noircis, les débris tombé du plafond étaient éparpillés partout dans le pièce. C'est à ce moment qu'il distingua la silhouette de Marlène. _Non, non, non. Merlin je vous en prie, faites qu'elle soit vivante_.

Arrive près du corps, il pu voir la blessure que la sorcière avait à la jambe, ça allait les contraindre dans leur marche. Sirius vérifia si elle respirait grâce à un miroir. Il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement en voyant la buée sur la surface. Il la secoua gentiment par l'épaule tout en l'appelant. Ils devaient quitter la maison avant que les serviteurs du mégalomane n'arrivent. Ils avaient dû ressentir la perte de leur maître. Et par la même occasion, dès qu'il aurait déposé sa fiancé à Sainte-Mangouste il irait révéler aux aurors le statut de Pettigrew en tant que gardien du secret.

"Allez chérie. On doit y aller, faut t'emmener à l'hôpital pour ta blessure. Le temps que tu sera là-bas avec Harry, j'irais voir les aurors et après je dois vérifier avec les gobelins si James et Lily ont laissé un testament."

Il aida Marlène à se lever, lui passa son filleul qui avait succombé au sommeil après avoir dû pleurer un moment. Il devait préparer quelques affaires pour le changer. Pantalons, t-shirts et pulls furent vite mis dans un sac, ainsi que des sous-vêtements et sans oublier les changes.

"N'oublie pas de prendre sa couverture bleue et jaune. C'est Lily qui la brodée pour lui."

Sirius s'exécuta aussi vite, il aida la brune à descendre les escaliers. Ils restèrent figés devant le corps de James.

"Je te le promet. Tu seras venger mon frère. Et ton fils je m'en occuperais comme le mien. Avec Marlène nous serons de très bon parents pour lui."

Le couple et l'enfant sortirent de la maison détruite pour se rapprocher de la moto de l'homme. Il prit immédiatement la direction de Sainte-Mangouste pour faire soigner sa compagne et le petit Harry. Marlène et Harry furent rapidement emmener pour les ausculter au vu de leurs blessures et chocs subis. Un médicomage s'occupa de Sirius de son côté, n'ayant que des blessures légères et non dangereuses. Quelques potions et il serait vite remis sur pied. Le temps qu'il puisse rejoindre Marlène et le petit, Sirius envoya un patronus à son patron, l'auror-en-chef Maugrey pour le prévenir de la situation. Il rejoignit la chambre où Marlène avait été installée, il chercha Harry du regard mais ne le vit nulle part. Sa fiancée voyant son manège lui répondit aussi vite.

"Ils l'ont gardé dans la section des enfants. Il est orphelin Sirius et ils veulent le placer."

"QUOI ? Il en est hors de question. Je suis son parrain par Merlin."

L'homme quitta rapidement la chambre pour trouver celle de son filleul. De son vivant jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un' emmener son Bambi. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver l'endroit où il était. Le pauvre petit était en larme et n'arrêtait pas d'appeler ses parents. Sirius se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer par sa présence. Il lui chuchota des mots doux pour l'apaiser, sa main droite allait et venait sur son dos en une douce caresse tout en le berçant. Le parrain allait quitter la chambre pour revenir auprès de Marlène quand une infirmière entra. En voyant la scène, la femme lance un sort pour avertir ses supérieurs de la situation. Un titulaire, reconnaissable à leur blouse rouge, demanda à l'homme de s'expliquer. L'hôpital sorcier avait mis en place un code de couleur pour pouvoir mieux demander assistance aux bonnes personnes. Les robes jaunes étaient à dispositions pour les étudiants et les internes. Les robes vertes étaient réservés aux chercheurs de potions, baumes, etc. Les robes rouges étaient conçues pour les médicomages généraux, comparé aux porteurs de robes violettes qui étaient destinées aux médicomages spécialisés dans leur domaine. Les robes blanches étaient portées par les infirmières. Et enfin, les robes noires servaient aux médicomages qui s'occupaient de faire les autopsies quand celles-ci nécessitent leurs interventions. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et informa le médecin qu'il était le parrain du petit Harry, et qu'avec la mort de ses parents il devenait le tuteur du petit garçon. Le médecin prit la décision de faire venir des aurors, au cas où ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Une troupe d'aurors, menée par Alastor Maugrey entra dans la petite chambre. L'homme se dirigea vers le médicomage pour prendre ses aveux, pendant que ses adjoints faisait la même chose avec Sirius. Celui-ci connaissait parfaitement les hommes et les femmes qui étaient entré. Et c'est avec tristesse et haine qu'il les informa du décès des Potter pendant leur soirée.

"Attends, attends. Tu veux dire que James est mort ? Sous la main de Tu-sais-qui ?"

"C'est cela. Avec Marlène on était invité chez eux pour fêter Samain ensemble. Et d'un coup, il est arrivé. James était en bas pendant que j'étais en haut à mettre en sécurité Marlène, Lily et son fils. Mais…" Sirius se mit à prendre son visage dans les mains et à pleurer, "On l'a entendu rigoler comme un fou, il a monté les escaliers et fait exploser la porte. Marly a été touché gravement, moi partiellement puisqu'on était vers l'entrée. Il m'a envoyé valser contre un mur avant de tuer Lily. Et j'ai perdu connaissance au moment où j'ai vu un rayon de couleur verte."

Sirius et tous ceux connaissant James étaient dévasté par la nouvelle. Ils pressaient l'épaule du jeune Black en signe de soutien. Sirius allait reprendre, mais Maugrey parla avant lui.

"Donc tu es un traître. Tout le monde sait que tu étais le gardien."

"Non ce n'était pas moi. On a changé quelques jours avant. C'est Peter le gardien, seul James, Lily, Marlène, Dumbledore, Peter et moi étions au courant. On ne voulait pas que ça se sache par tout le monde, car personne n'aurait pensé à lui."

"Dumbledore tu dis ? Alors pourquoi faire comme si c'était pas vrai. Il m'a assuré que c'était toi."

"Pardon. Mais, il lui prend quoi au vieux. Je suis prêt à faire un serment sur ma magie pour prouver que tout ce que je dis est vrai."

"Ça ira Sirius. Je pense que tu devrais venir au ministère demain pour un interrogatoire sous véritaserum. On te laisse avec le petit Harry. Demain sans faute Sirius. "

L'homme hocha la tête pour affirmer sa présence. Toujours avec son petit protégé dans les bras, Sirius prit la direction de la chambre de sa compagne. En les voyant tous les deux, elle leur sourit. Mais, elle le perdit rapidement en voyant le visage de son homme. Marlène lui fit signe de venir à côté d'elle. Sirius ne put attendre qu'elle ne pose de questions et lui rapporta ce qu'avait occasionné sa visite dans la chambre du petit.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius laissa la garde du petit à Marlène qui en prendra bien soin. Il avait promis sa présence à Maugrey, et il allait leur donner de quoi partir à la chasse de ce maudit rat de Pettigrew. Il allait payer la trahison envers les maraudeurs.

De son côté, Marlène qui était alité dans son lit pour encore deux jours, le temps que sa blessure se remette, commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement. Elle n'avait rien pour occuper sa journée, malgré le fait de la présence du petit rayon de soleil qu'était Harry, Marlène n'avait pas d'occupation quand celui-ci était en train de dormir. C'était impossible pour elle de pouvoir ne serait-ce que lire les nouvelles des journaux. Marlène savait très bien de quoi les gros titres seraient fait. En fin de matinée, ce sont des coups sur la porte qui lui fit tourner la tête. Après avoir donné l'autorisation au visiteur d'entrer, elle fut heureuse de voir son amie Alice avec son petit bambin Neville. Elle savait que les deux garçons étaient très soudés avant, ils ne passaient leur temps qu'ensemble plus petits. McKinnon fit part de son récit à son amie sur la soirée et ce qui en déroula par la suite.

"Et avec Sirius vous avez prévus quoi pour la suite ?"

"Aujourd'hui Sirius est avec les aurors pour faire sa déclaration officielle de la soirée et aussi pour donner les preuves qu'il a en sa possession sur la traîtrise de Pettigrew. Après je ne sais pas. Il voulait passer chez les gobelins, demain, pour prendre connaissance d'un testament. Mais pour le reste je ne sais pas. "

" Et toi ? Comment vas-tu réellement ?"

" Je… Je ne sais pas trop. De ce que m'ont dit les médicomages qui m'ont suivie hier, j'aurais fait une fausse couche. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte. Merlin… Ce monstre a tué mon enfant. "

Marlène fondit en larme en ayant complètement assimilé le fait qu'elle aurait pu connaître la grossesse. Mais d'un côté, elle se dit qu'il aurait été mieux pour elle et son futur enfant de pouvoir vivre dans un monde sans guerre. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, elle aurait peut être la possibilité de remédier à ça. Les deux femmes continuèrent de parler de l'accident qui a fait perdre l'enfant, Marlène expliqua à Alice qu'elle n'en parlera pas à Sirius, il venait de perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Elle ne pourrait pas lui rajouter un tel fardeau en plus sur les épaules. La journée passa ainsi, entre discussions, s'occuper des deux petits garçons pour leur faire passer le temps. Avant que son amie ne quitte les lieux, elle lui demanda si elle voulait revenir le lendemain, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie et lui promit d'essayer de faire venir les autres filles avec elle. Ne pouvant pas se mettre debout, la jeune femme fit appel à une infirmière pour venir s'occuper de laver et changer le petit Harry.

Elle était en train de bercer le garçon quand Sirius entra dans la chambre. Elle était épuisé à cause des potions, et s'occuper d'un enfant de cet âge par dessus n'arrangeait pas les choses.

"Tu devrais te reposer chérie. Je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant."

"Je t'attendais. Je ne pouvais m'endormir sans avoir des nouvelles de toi."

"Tout va bien. J'ai été interrogé par le directeur de la Justice Magique. Il est au courant de tout, que ce soit ce qui c'est passé pour le rituel du gardien et qui était présent, de l'animagus de ce sale rat. J'ai cru que la journée n'allait jamais se terminer. Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te retrouver."

Et pour prouver ses dires , Sirius l'embrassa passionnément. Il voulait lui faire partager tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour cette formidable femme.

" Je vous aime mademoiselle McKinnon."

"Je vous aime aussi monsieur Black."

Marlène profita du dernier baiser que son homme lui donnait, avant de se positionner la tête sur la poitrine de Sirius et de se laisser glisser dans le monde du sommeil.

Il entra dans la grand bâtiment blanc, représentant la banque gobeline, et se dirigea vers le premier bureau disponible.

"Bonjour, j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec mon chargé de compte"

"Un instant. Qui dois-je annoncer ?"

"Sirius Black"

Il vit le gobelin faire signe à un de ses congénères pour venir à leur rencontre.

"Nouirik vous accompagnera"

L'homme suivit la créature à travers les différents couloirs de la bâtisse. Sirius se dit que le premier à avoir l'intention de les voler ne sortirait jamais de ce labyrinthe. Était-ce pour ça que les gobelins les faisaient emprunter des chemins détournés, pour éviter qu'une personne ne fasse un plan bien détaillé. Enfin, il n'était pas venu ici pour réfléchir à tout ceci. Le gobelin lui montra une porte sur sa gauche, et après avoir frappé d'un certain style, la créature le fit entrer.

Sirius inclina la tête pour montrer son respect envers son banquier. Il savait qu'il était têtu et obtu, mais le jeune Black a toujours gardé les mises en gardes de ses parents sur la roublardise de ceux qui contrôlent leur argent.

"Héritier Black. Un plaisir de vous voir"

"Moi de même. Maître Oldrik"

"Quel bon vent vous amène ?"

"Je suis ici pour savoir si Lord Potter avait laissé un testament. Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé, car vous devez déjà être au courant"

"En effet. La nation gobeline à toujours gardé un œil sur le monde sorcier. Pour ce qu'il en ai des Potter, je vais appeler leur gestionnaire."

Il vit Oldrik écrire sur un petit bout de papier avant de le voir mettre dans une boîte. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un second gobelin entra dans la pièce. Les deux créatures devait apparemment discuter dans leur dialecte.

" Héritier Black, je me présente. Je suis Gripsec, gestionnaire des comptes Potter. Après avoir pris en compte votre demande je peux vous affirmez que le Lord Potter nous a effectivement transmis son testament, ainsi que celui de Lady Potter. Étant présent sur le document, je vais vous le laisser lire en ces lieux pour que vous en appreniez la teneur."

Sirius prit le document et commença sa lecture avec une faiblesse assez évidente. Il était tremblant de tenir ce qui apparaît comme la dernière lettre de son ami. Les larmes se mirent à tomber sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre effort pour les retenir. Il fit quelques sourires discrets suivant les propos que James avait laissé. Tout le monde était présent, Remus, à qui il laissait une somme assez conséquente ainsi qu'une maison, en espérant que le loup les accepterait. McGonagall avait hérité d'ouvrages parlant de traités de métamorphose que la famille Potter avait en sa possession. À son petit Bambi il lui laissa tout les biens restant ce qui était énorme pour ce petit être. Et pour lui, il lui laissait le plus important de tous les trésors, son fils. Même s'il avait une compensation financière pour son éducation et les achats, Sirius savait qu'il ne la toucherait pas. Il avait de quoi subvenir aux besoins de son filleul.

Il demanda au gobelin de faire une copie et s'il pouvait l'envoyer au département de la Justice magique pour en faire une preuve. En effet, James et Lily avaient mis noir sur blanc comme quoi Pettigrow était le gardien du fidelitas et que Albus Dumbledore était présent.

Devenant le tuteur et responsable d'Harry, l'ancien Gryffondor avait un droit de regard et pouvait prendre les décisions qui lui incombait. Il informa les gobelins qu'ils pouvaient mettre à exécution les dernières volontés des deux époux. Qu'il ne contestait en rien le document.

"Avant de pouvoir vous quitter et retrouver Harry. Je voudrais savoir quelles sont les solutions pour adopter pleinement mon filleul"

"Il existe plusieurs solutions monsieur Black. Vous pouvez vous rendre au ministère, au service de l'enfance et faire une déclaration d'adoption. Ou bien, à en voir l'attachement que vous avez pour le petit, c'est faire une adoption par le sang et la magie. Pour cette dernière vous ne pouvez le faire seul, il vous faut absolument une deuxième personne"

"J'ai la personne qui convient. Il me faut juste lui demander. Sinon, quelle est la méthode de fonctionnement ?"

"Il vous suffira à vous et l'autre personne de verser 3 gouttes de votre sang dans une potion. Mais il faut que pendant le versement, vous insuffler de votre magie. Une fois administrée à l'enfant, la durée du processus dure 24 heures. Il changera physiquement, un mélange de vous deux, cependant il peut arriver que la magie d'un des géniteur soit très puissante et qu'il garde des caractéristiques propres à celle-ci"

"Merci Maître Oldrik. Ma compagne doit quitter Sainte-Mangouste demain dans la journée. Si elle est d'accord pour le rituel nous nous verrons à ce moment. Sur ce, je vous remercie énormément."

Sirius s'inclina devant les deux créatures et quitta la banque sous la directive du gobelin qui l'avait conduit au début. Il allait prendre le chemin de l'air de transplanage, quand son regard fut attiré sur la une de _Sorcière Hebdo._ Selon les dires de son ancien directeur, le petit Harry aurait disparu. Mais que fabrique ce vieil homme. Il savait bien qu'il était avec lui, puisque Maugrey devait lui en faire part. Que voulait-il faire ? La sénilité devait être précoce chez lui, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

En ouvrant la porte attitré à Marlène, Sirius toujours perplexe face à la révélation du journal n'avait pas vu que la pièce était vide de toute vie. C'est en tournant son regard sur le lit qu'il constata le manque de sa compagne, de Harry et de toutes leurs affaires. Il sorti en courant vers l'accueil du service pour avoir des réponses. C'est la personne qui s'occupait de Marly qui lui répondit

"Votre compagne et l'enfant ont été déplacés suite à un incident. Dumbledore était venu pour récupérer le petit Potter, ne se laissant pas faire, votre compagne en criant alerta un médicomage qui est venu à son aide. Les aurors prévenus ont de suite fait sortir le professeur et installé les deux occupants dans une autre chambre sous leur supervision. Venez je vais vous y conduire."

Avec ceci, Sirius ne pouvait nier que le vieux glucosé voulait prendre son filleul. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Ils pourront toujours quitter le pays s'il faut. Marlène et lui auront toujours la possibilité de venir en Angleterre avec les portoloins ou les cheminées.

La porte à peine ouverte, une masse se jeta sur lui. Il serra la femme de sa vie dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer. Il écouta attentivement ce qui c'était passé avec le directeur de Poudlard. De son côté, Sirius lui détailla les volontés des époux Potter, de son désir d'adopter Harry et d'en faire leur fils. Il lui parla aussi de sa décision de quitter le pays, avec la potion pour le rituel, les sorciers ne pourront jamais reconnaître Harry. Marlène approuva son idée, et lui fit part qu'avec son héritage reçu lors de la mort de ses parents, elle avait des habitations un peu partout dans le monde. N'étant pas Lord de sa maison, Sirius devait obligatoirement demander assistance à son père s'il voulait obtenir un bien immobilier de sa famille. Il se dit qu'il pourrait en parler à Oldrik demain si les Potter avait des biens eux aussi. Les deux adultes prirent la décision, que s'ils devaient partir loin, le mieux restait l'Amérique ou la Russie. L'homme ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, si jamais quelqu'un venait à kidnapper son filleul, il serait en première place pour le recevoir. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'y eu aucun incident durant la nuit, ni pendant leurs dernières heures de présence dans l'établissement.

Assis dans le bureau du gobelin, Marlène, qui tenait Harry, et Sirius écoutaient les dernières recommandations de Oldrick pour le rituel. Ils prirent chacun leur tour le couteau conçu spécialement pour de telles occasions et firent tomber les gouttes de sang dans une potion assez épaisse à la couleur lagon. Avec le mélange, la solution prit une teinte bleu marine à l'aspect plus liquide, Sirius la fit boire à son filleul pendant que Marly le tenait fermement pour lui faire boire entièrement.

"Voilà. Demain à la même heure, monsieur Potter aura sa nouvelle apparence. Il nous faut remplir les papiers pour sa nouvelle identité. Avez-vous déjà un prénom à me donner ?"

"Orion James Alphard Black. Le premier prénom pour la tradition des Black, le second en honneur à son père et le dernier pour le père de Marlène"

"Bien. Ce document aura une copie dans votre coffre et une autre qui sera directement mis dans les archives du service de l'enfance. Je peux vous aider en autre chose ?"

Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard avant de revenir sur le gobelin. C'est Marlène qui fit la demande.

" En effet Maître gobelin. Nous aimerions avoir un audit des biens immobiliers disponibles pour ma famille, ainsi que celle du jeune Harry. Nous allons sûrement quitter le pays pour sa sécurité"

"Oui. Dumbledore se permet beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Et pour le bien de mon filleul, nous avons pris la décision de le voir grandir loin de cet homme"

"Je comprend votre position, je vous donnerais un document sur les propriétés disponibles. Autrement, depuis la mort de Lord et Lady Potter, Dumbledore vient nous voir régulièrement, soit disant que Lord Potter lui aurait donné l'autorisation de se servir dans ces coffres. Bien sûr nous ne l'avons jamais accepter. Et je pense qu'il fera tout pour parvenir à ces fins. Heureusement que vous avez eu l'intelligence de venir avant lui pour le testament"

"Cette enflure à osé voler les biens de mon petit. Je vous remercie pour l'empêcher de prendre la moindre noise"

"C'est mon devoir Héritier Black. Bien, voici ce que vous vouliez. Prenez le temps de réfléchir sur votre destination et tenez moi au courant que je puisse faire le transfert vers la filière de notre banque associé à votre futur patrie."

Les deux sorciers saluèrent poliment le gobelin et prirent la destination de l'appartement de Sirius.

Les jours suivants étaient tournés sur le bien du petit Harry, la recherche d'un bien dans un pays éloigné, et la préparation de leurs affaires. Une première sélection d'une quinzaines de bâtiments à été faite, l'Amérique, la Russie, le Japon et l'Australie était les principaux pays assez loin de l'influence de Dumbledore. Pour le moment ils n'avaient toujours fait aucun choix. Le président du magenmagot ne s'avouait pas vaincu, puisque tous les jours il faisait tout pour récupérer le petit. Devant l'insistance constante du vieil homme, les deux adultes avaient pris leur décision. Les meubles avaient déjà été transférés, une partie des vêtement avec. Harry fut habillé chaudement, Marlène ne sachant pas la température à leur arrivée, elle préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Sirius vint les rejoindre avec les dernières valises qu'il réduit, les mis dans ses poches. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser le front.

"Allez mon petit Bambi, on va faire un petit voyage pour ton bien. Prête Marly?"

"Bien sur chéri"

Elle embrassa l'homme devant elle avant de le devancer dans la cheminée. Il avait tout prévu pour éviter que n'importe qui les suivent, moyennant une certaine somme, les gobelins feront disparaître la cheminée de l'appartement du réseau, comme cela impossible de trouver leur destination. Arrivé aux côtés de sa fiancée, Sirius laissa tomber la poudre, dicta sa destination et dans une fumée verte le trio avait disparu.

* * *

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé de poster après un mois, ayant eu et ayant toujours un problème de pc, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre. J'espère le sortir durant le mois d'octobre. Aisin que pour mes autres histoires. Je vais faire mieux d'avancer dans l'histoire, même si je dois tout reprendre du début car tout à été supprimé. _

_Juste une relecture à été faite. Une correction sera effectuée plus tard._

* * *

_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette aux Bonbons _

_DDéfi Le défi fou : 152 pairing - Sirius / Marlène _

_Défi Pick a card : Ten of clubs - écrire sur un parents ou grand-parents_

_Défi Collectionne les POP : Oliver Queen - sa richesse-écrire sur un personne riche _

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 28 - portrait craché _

_Défi Collection restreinte : 20 - aucune référence à une maison de Poudlard _

_Défi Et si : et si Harry était russe (vol de défi) _

_Défi Prompt of the day : cœur sur la main_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : serdaigle - éruption _

_Défi Retracons HP : lieu - Gringotts _

_Défi expressions, adages et proverbes sorciers : "Par les caleçons de Merlin"_

_Défi Les répliques cultes : 9- "C'est pas faux"- Kaamelott _

* * *

Lorsque la petite famille sortie de la cheminé, elle prit la direction de l'accueil. Ils devaient s'enregistrer comme immigrés et faire une demande de nationalité pour Sirius et Harry. Marlène n'avait pas ce problème puisqu'elle avait la double nationalité anglo-russe. Sa mère était une descendante éloignée de Grigori Raspoutine. Terrible mage noir qui en voulait à la famille royale sorcière comme moldu des Romanov, les ancêtres de Marlène décidèrent de quitter le pays, en emporta titre de noblesse et argent. Malheureusement pour sa famille, les vingt-huit grandes familles sorcières refusèrent leur entrée dans la noblesse anglaise, sûrement dû à leur propension à utiliser la magie noire. Il n'y avait que les britanniques pour bannir cet art de la magie. Pour le reste du peuple mondial sorcier, la magie n'avait pas de couleur, elle était neutre. Seul le porteur du noyau magique avait un lien avec le côté noir ou lumineux. Après tout, on pouvait bien tuer par un simple sort dit "lumineux", tout comme on pouvait sauver quelqu'un par un sort noir. Marlène fut élevé ainsi par sa famille, elle était une sorcière "grise", elle pouvait autant utiliser la magie noire comme lumineuse.

"Je te laisse gérer Marly, faut vraiment que je trouve une potion ou un sort pour apprendre rapidement le russe"

La jeune femme déposa sa petite charge dans les bras de Sirius, l'embrassa, avant de se diriger vers le garde pour avoir les renseignements sur le service à visiter afin de régler toute la paperasse.

Sirius s'installa sur un banc en attente de sa compagne. Il porta son regard sur son désormais fils et le contempla longuement. Ils n'avaient pu voir les changements qu'avait opérée la potion d'adoption à cause de la précipitation de leur départ. Le petit garçon avait perdu son "nid d'oiseau", à la place il avait les cheveux doux qui commençait à bouclés. Il avait un peu perdu la noirceur de ses cheveux pour finir avec une chevelure brune assez foncée combiné avec des reflets auburn, héritage de Marlène qui était rousse. Ses yeux étaient toujours verts avec quelques taches grises autour de l'iris. Le petit garçon avait les traits plus marqués, les pommettes hautes. Il n'était plus le portrait craché de James, mais un parfait mélange des quatre adultes.

Il releva la tête au moment où Marlène vint les rejoindre.

"C'est devenu un très bel enfant Siri. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons ses nouveaux parents. Nous ferons tout pour lui apporter le meilleur"

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Marly. Alors ou doit-on aller maintenant ?"

"Nous devons aller voir un certain Alexei Prokofiev. Il est le responsable du service des immigrés. L'agent d'accueil m'a expliqué que nous rempliront les documents dans son bureau et qu'il nous informera des démarches par la suite"

"Bien, je te suis alors. Je me perdrais sans rien comprendre des panneaux. Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous donner une astuce pour la langue ?"

"Je ne sais pas. On verra directement avec lui."

Sirius hocha de la tête et suivit sa compagne qui prenait la direction des ascenseurs. En passant dans l'atrium, une fontaine était en son centre, Sirius fut surpris de découvrir ce qu'elle représentait. On pouvait y voir un sorcier avec une sorcière en arrière plan, chacun une main sur l'épaule des différentes créatures magiques, tels qu'un loup-garou, un vampire, un gobelin. Tous étaient en demi-cercle, où au milieu s'élevait la représentation d'une femme. Voyant la plaque qui était disposée au pied de l'édifice, il demande à Marlène la signification. Celle-ci lui retranscrit que depuis la création du Kremlin, les ministères soviétiques, avant l'explosion de l'URSS, avaient accepté le fait que créatures et sorciers étaient tous égaux devant la magie. Elle était la mère de toutes choses.

Le jeune homme Black se fit la réflection qu'il n'y avait que les anglais pour se croire bien supérieur à une créature. Alors que celles-ci devaient être présentes sur terre bien avant l'arrivée des hommes. Sortant de ses réflexions, la petite famille prit place dans l'ascenseur. Marlène appuya sur le bouton portant le numéro 3.

_Niveau 3, département de la justice magique, bureau des brigadiers magiques, centre de recensement. _

C'est sur la voie féminine annonçant leur destination que la petite famille commença à sortir de l'appareil. Sirius ne put faire qu'un pas, avant qu'une petite silhouette bleu ne passe en précipitation devant son visage.

"Par les caleçons de Merlin… Qu'est ce que…" s'exclama l'homme en sursautant.

"On aurait un Jobarbille. Au mois ils ont trouvé une alternative comparé aux anglais et leurs gros volatiles qui laissent des fientes partout sur le sol"

"C'est pas faux. Et c'est bien plus propre."

Les nouveaux parents et le petit garçon prirent le chemin de droite, après que Marlène est jeter un œil aux écriteau. Trouver le bureau de Monsieur Prokovief ne fut pas difficile. Ils passèrent la porte après avoir eu l'autorisation d'y entrer. Une montagne de documents qui n'avait pas l'air stable fut la première chose qu'ils voyaient, elle bouchait la vue sur l'homme d'assez petite taille qui était derrière. Le représentant du service de recensement devait avoir la soixantaine environ, ses cheveux commençaient à prendre la couleur poivre et sel, son front était dégarni, ses yeux couleur chocolat ne les quittait pas. Son petit embonpoint démontrait qu'il ne devait pas souvent avoir recours aux activités physiques dû à son poste l'obligeant de rester assis toute la journée. Prenant place sur les sièges devant le bureau après avoir interprété le geste de main de leur vis-à-vis, les deux adultes attendaient que l'employé du ministère ne prenne la parole.

"_Bien. Bienvenue au service des recensements. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?" _

_"Nous voulons des formulaires pour acquérir la nationalité russe pour mon mari et mon enfant"_

_"Laissez-moi le temps de sortir les documents qu'il faut et nous pourrons les remplir ensemble."_

Marlène reporta la conversation à Sirius, sachant qu'ils devaient attendre avant de pouvoir demander si l'homme face à eux pouvait les aider pour la compréhension et le dialogue russe.

"_Nous allons commencer par le garçon. Il me fait son nom complet, sa date et son lieu de naissance" _

_"Orion James Alphard Black. Né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow" _

_"Nom des parents ?" _

_"Sirius Orion Black et Marlène Eugénie McKinnon" _

_"Bien. Je n'ai besoin que de cela pour le petit. Pour son père cela sera différents"_

_"Par contre, mon mari étant anglais, il ne comprend ni ne parle russe. Avez-vous une option ou bien un sortilège ?" _

_"Bien sur. Il s'agit plutôt d'une incantation qu'un sortilège. Êtes vous prêt ?" _

Sirius regarda sa compagne en voyant l'homme se retourner et lui parler. Après avoir pris les renseignements, le jeune Black fit de nouveau face à l'employé et hocha la tête. Le recenseur sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le front de Sirius et se mis à scander

"_Sicut intelligit et dicit mihi… Sicut intelligit et dicit mihi…. Sicut intelligit et dicit mihi_"

Une sensation de fourmillements se fit ressentir dans sa tête, lui apportant de long frissons qui descendirent le long de son corps.

"_Bien. Me comprenez-vous ?" _

_"Parfaitement monsieur" _

_"Dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer. Il me faut date et lieu de naissance, ainsi que les noms de vos parents" _

_"Je suis né le 3 Novembre 1959 à Londres. Mes parents sont Orion et Walburga Black" _

Sirius du donner nombre d'informations sur sa famille, en effet le ministère devait avoir tous renseignements sur de future lords ou ladys s'il venaient à vivre en Russie. Sur ce point, malgré qu'il fût né en premier, il précisa à l'homme qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème étant renié par le lègue du patrimoine. Il dû également faire contrôler sa baguette pour l'enregistrement, une copie lui serait avec le sceau du ministère pour les gobelins. Ses résultats pour ses BUSES et ses ASPICS lui furent demandés. Il était à la limite d'un interrogatoire, le russe ne voulait pas connaître ses secrets les plus enfouis pendant qu'il était à répondre aux questions.

"_Parfait. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les papiers. Maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en était pour le domaine professionnel"_

_"J'étais Auror en Angleterre. Après je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Russie. Mais si vous avez des documentations sur les différents métiers je serais preneur."_

_"Bien sur. Je vous fournirais tout ceci." Il se tourna vers Marlène "Et vous ?" _

_"J'étais vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtements. Je peux toujours vous si des offres sont disponible. Sinon je regarderais en même temps que Sirius sur les documents."_

_"Bien. Nous en avons fini. Est-ce que vous avez déjà un lieu de résidence ? Pour connaître l'adresse à laquelle envoyer et vos papiers d'identité, et toutes les documentations sur les emplois et tout ce que doit savoir et connaître nos nouveaux citoyens." _

_" Pas encore. Nous allons nous rendre à Gringotts juste après pour combler ce manque de logement."_

_"Dans ce cas, vous demanderez au gobelins de m'envoyer votre future adresse. Passez une bonne journée messieurs, Dame. Et bienvenue en Russie." _

Après remerciement et politesse, le couple et l'enfant endormi dans les bras de son père quittèrent le troisième étage pour descendre au niveau de l'atrium.

" Au fait, tu sais où on peut trouver un village ou une allée sorcière pour se rendre chez les gobelins ?"

"Oui. Il suffit de se rendre au Mausolée de Lénine. C'était un grand sorcier né-moldu,dans jeunesse il fut un grand Général lors des guerres sorcières. Mais, avec les guerres moldues qui sont arrivée, le président russe a fait appel à ses services. Le ministère de la magie, pour faire honneur à Lénine à décider de faire construire un passage entre les deux dans le bâtiment que les russes ont construit en sa mémoire."

"Carrément. Mais, et les moldus qui sont présents ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas. L'entrée est située dans une zone réservée qui a plusieurs sortilèges pour éviter que le moindre moldus ne nous voient passer. "

"Bien. Allons-y alors"

"Pas si vite Siri. Vu l'heure, on va prendre un repas. Ne déroge pas à tes nouvelles fonctions de parent."

Tellement pressé de pouvoir se poser quelque part, que Sirius en oubliait tous ses devoirs. Il se mit à rougir d'embarras sous la légère remontrance de son aimée. Pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa passionnément et lui proposa de l'inviter pour le déjeuner. En sortant du Kremlin, Sirius emmena Marlène en direction d'un square juste à côté. Avec le léger soleil présent, les températures n'étaient pas trop froides, donc ils pouvaient se permettre de manger sur une terrasse. Marlène avait bien fait de leur prévoir de grosses capes d'hiver. Il savait la Russie un pays où les températures étaient froides voire glaciales mais seulement les dans les deux tiers nord du pays.

Passant devant de nombreux petits commerces et restaurants, les deux amoureux regardaient essentiellement le prix des produits. N'ayant pas encore réglé le problème à Gringotts, ils devaient se servir des quelques billets et pièces qu'ils avaient fait échangé avant de partir. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant, où les prix étaient abordables. À peine assis qu'un serveur vint à leur rencontre, ne connaissant pas les plats russes ce serait une première pour eux. Pour l'entrée, Marlène demanda des pierojkis pour eux trois, ce sont des bouchées en forme de chausson, fourrées de viande, d'oignons, de pommes de terre, de champignons, d'œufs ou de fromage, les pierojkis se dégustent chauds. Frits ou cuits au four, ces petits pâtés en croûte individuels sont servis en entrée ou en accompagnement. En plat principal Sirius commanda un chachlik, c'est un pilier de la gastronomie géorgienne et caucasienne, le chachlik est une spécialité de viande de mouton marinée, cuite en brochettes sur feu de bois. Accompagnées de riz ou de crudités, elles constituent un plat de fête généralement préparé en été. Pour sa part, Marlène prit des golubtsys, particulièrement populaire en Russie, le golubtsy est une recette à base de boulettes de viande et de riz enveloppées dans des feuilles de chou. Cuit au four ou à l'étouffée dans une cocotte, ce chou farci connaît plusieurs variantes, intégrant des pruneaux ou modifiant la préparation de sorte que le chou soit directement amalgamé à la viande hachée. D'un commun accord, ils prirent la décision de ne rien prendre pour Harry puisqu'ils lui donneront directement de leurs plats, pour qu'ils puissent s'habituer à la nourriture typique du pays. Pour finir, le couple décida de prendre un seul dessert pour tous les trois, une vatrouchka, cousine éloignée du cheesecake, la vatrouchka est une sorte de brioche garnie de fromage frais pressé (tvorog). Nature, parfumée au citron ou aromatisée à la vanille, elle s'agrémente de baies, de fruits secs ou confits, de miel et de graines de pavot.

C'est repus et le centre bien rempli que la famille quitta l'établissement, prenant la direction du Mausolée de Lénine. Sirius et Marlène se mirent à discuter de leur future demeure, le nombre de chambres qu'ils voulaient. Ils se penchèrent aussi sur les pièces qu'ils pouvaient avoir, telles qu'une salle de réception, le nombres de salons, etc. Ils voulaient aussi avoir un grand terrain pour que leur fils puisse se divertir lors des beaux jours.

Arrivé aux porte de l'édifice en l'honneur du sorcier, Marlène aperçut des sorciers dans leurs robes, donnant un coup à Sirius pour lui montrer sa découverte, elle lui intima l'ordre de les suivre pour trouver plus facilement l'accès au monde magique. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses statue à l'effigie de Lénine, de ses différentes tenues, de plusieurs plans d'attaques, avant de finir devant une double porte de couleur rouge. Le panneau sur la porte annonçait que la pièce était réservé aux employés, mais aucune poignée n'était visible, ni de boîtier pour passer un badge et l'ouvrir. En voyant une des personnes qu'ils suivaient se mettre devant la porte et sortir sa baguette pour donner un coup sur la seule brique rui sortait légèrement du mur, le couple soupira de soulagement. Une vieille dame au cheveux d'un blanc éclatant lui tint la porte en les voyant les suivre.

"_Merci beaucoup_"

C'est sur un hochement de tête qu'elle partie rejoindre ses comparses. Harry endormi dans les bras de Marlène sursauta légèrement en sentant l'atmosphère magique une fois le portail passé. Heureusement pour eux, cela ne le réveilla pas, ils pouvaient reprendre leur marché. Ne connaissant pas l'endroit qu'ils visitent, les jeunes parents se mirent d'accord pour prendre directement le chemin vers la banque. Au moins le trouver fut facile, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs le bâtiment restait le même. Grand sur plusieurs étages de couleur blanche, au milieu de l'allée.

Deux garde gobelins en armures vertes serties en pierres d'onyx au niveau du casques étaient présents devant les portes. De longues piques étaient dans les mains aux ongles pointues. Deux hallebardes se croisaient dans leur dos. On pouvait voir leur petits yeux noirs inspecter chaque passant quand ils arrivaient à leur niveau avant de rentrer dans le bâtiments. Malgré le fait que les créatures étaient égales aux sorciers ici, les gobelins étaient les mêmes qu'en Angleterre.

En entrant à l'intérieur, tout était exactement comme la banque sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses hauts bureau où les gobelins pouvaient montrer leur ascendance sur les sorciers et les créatures. Après tout sans ces petits êtres, les sorciers ne sauraient comment gérer autant leur richesse et leur patrimoine. La famille se dirigea vers le guichet où l'attente serait la moins longue. Après cinq minutes, la place était libre pour leur demande.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?" demanda le gobelin sans les regarder.

"Nous voudrions ouvrir plusieurs coffres, transféré les fonds déjà dans nos coffres existant et pouvoir avoir un audit sur les biens de nos familles"

Le gobelin releva la tête pour les regarder, écrit quelque chose sur un papier, le plia et le fit s'envoler à l'intérieur d'un couloir situé derrière lui.

"Mettez-vous dans la pièce juste ici, et quelqu'un viendra vous chercher."

La petite créature sans leur donner d'autres explications retourna dans ses papiers, Sirius et Marlène se mirent en marche dans la destination donnée plus tôt. Ils prirent chacun place sur les sièges à attendre l'arrivée d'un autre banquier. Un gobelin beaucoup plus fringant avec ses vêtements qui devaient être fait sur mesure en voyant la qualité des tissus entra quelques temps plus tard.

"Suivez-moi"

La petite famille suivit le gobelin à travers un dédale de couloirs sombres, pour arriver devant une porte en chêne massif recouvert de filament d'or qui formaient différentes formes. L'intérieur du bureau montrait l'importance que devait avoir la créature. Un énorme bureau en pin noir se dressait devant eux, où une multitude de papiers, dossiers et objets en tout genre étaient présents. D'énormes tableaux recouvraient les quatre murs, retraçant différentes périodes de vies de la communauté gobeline. Un petit salon était également présent dans le coin droit, deux fauteuils en cuir d'un noir avec des liserés d'une étrange matière d'une couleur rouge, qui partaient des pieds pour continuer leur course jusqu'à l'arrière du dossier, un canapé, fait du même cuir mais totalement rouge, qui pouvait accueillir au moins quatre personnes était parallèle à une table basse avec une vitre en verre.

Prenant place sur les chaises devant le bureau, les deux adultes faisaient maintenant face au banquier.

"Pour l'ouverture de vos comptes et le transfert, il suffit de remplir entièrement ces documents. Pour ce qui est du reste nous le feront juste après."

Une fois les dossiers remplis et donner au gobelin, celui-ci les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

" Bien. Je suis Frederik, et je serais le responsable de vos compte. À cet instant, l'ouverture de vos nouveaux comptes est fait et le transfert s'est opéré dès la disparition des documents. Pour les audits qui vous correspondent, il suffit simplement de vous piquer avec cette dague, de laisser tomber quelques gouttes sur ce parchemin. Une liste de vos possessions apparaîtra"

"Je vais commencer"

Sirius donna Harry à Marlène, prit la dague d'une trentaine de centimètres avec son manche en bois de sorbier et une pierre d'une couleur rose en son bout, sa lame en forte de pointe. Il posa le piquant sur le bout de son index, appuya d'une légère pression que le sang commença à couler. Il plaça son doigt au dessus du parchemin, laissa tomber quatre gouttes avant de se lancer un sort pour refermer la blessure. Le papier s'illumina avant de laisser voir apparaître le sang se disperser tout au long du parchemin pour former des mots, des phrases, des chiffres. Sirius pouvait voir son nom, celui de ses parents juste au dessus. Son statut de renié sur la priorité de l'héritage. N'ayant pas d'ancêtres ou de parents russes, le compartiment du documents resta vierge. Il pouvait apercevoir le lien avec son fils, où surprise son ancien nom était accolé à son nouveau patronyme. Une légère lumière argentée resta présente sur le document en se cambrant en avant pour lire, le jeune Black vit qu'il y avait un héritage en suspens. Fonçant les sourcils, il leva la tête et demanda des explications au gobelins.

"Il s'agit d'un héritage d'un certain Alphard Black qui vous lègue toute sa fortune et son bien immobilier après son décès. Il a émis une clause pour que vous ne soyez prévenu qu'en venant nous voir. Étant devant moi, puis-je accorder le fait que vous accepter ? Je vois que vous êtes également le référent pour tout ce qui touche au biens des Potter. Si vous voulez je peux également être le gestionnaire des coffres, ça évite de faire des demandes à mes collègues anglais."

"Euh… Oui, oui. Accepter." Sirius fut surpris d'apprendre que son oncle qui fut renié de la famille lui est transmis tous ces biens. Même s'il était le seul qui avait gardé contact avec lui, il pensait qu'il donnerait tout à des organismes moldus pour éviter que son argent retombe dans le monde sorcier. "Pour ce qui est de la gestions de la fortune Potter j'accepte."

Le banquier retranscrit le tout sur un autre papier avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse devant leurs yeux.

"À vous madame"

Marlène répéta les mêmes gestes que son époux. Sauf que son arbre généalogique fut beaucoup plus long que Sirius, du moins du côté de sa mère puisqu'il n'y avait que le nom de son père. Marlène devenait de plus en plus choquée en voyant les noms apparaître, ses yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte elle n'en revenait pas de la découverte. Raspoutine, Romanov, Bolchoï, Petrovitch, et tant d'autres étaient de grandes familles sorcières russes. Voyant le nombres de gallions, d'habitations et de titres qui apparaissaient sur le bout de papier, elle se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Plusieurs données prirent une couleur rouge, elle demanderait au gobelin.

"Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une personne qui a du sang royal dans les veines. Hummm… J'ai énormément de chose à vous révéler sur votre famille. Je sais que ça doit être un choc, mais nous devons en aborder les plus importantes ici et maintenant. Les Romanov descendant de la famille Nikolaï, qui fut autrefois considéré comme famille ducale de la petite bourgade de Moscou dans les anciens temps, à toujours gardé son titre durant les décennies qui passèrent. Jusqu'au moment, où, les terres furent conquérir par d'autres. Les territoires se mirent en place. Un roi fut nommé pour chacun, et bien sûr les Nikolaï devinrent la Royauté de Moscou et ses environs. C'était des hommes et des femmes qui avaient toujours le cœur sur la main à aider autrui. Ils prirent le nom de Romanov durant le XII siècle, suite au mariage de la seule fille du roi. Malheureusement, votre ancêtre Grigori Raspoutine, ayant des traits de caractères assez péjoratifs, qui était le conseiller de sa majestée à cette époque, n'acceptant pas le fait que plusieurs grandes familles poussa le souverain à se séparer de lui aussi vulgairement mit en place un plan afin de commettre un assassinat sur les familles royales. Cependant, tout ne se passa exactement comme prévus. Il fut doublé par un espion qui pu avertir ses majestés de ce qu'il les attendrait. Ils fuirent le palais royal juste avant que Raspoutine n'attaque. Sous le biais de sa colère, une éruption incontrôlée de sa magie fit des ravages autour de lui. Il perdit la vie ce jour-là. Depuis, le roi sorcier de l'époque a posé une mention que tout descendant de Raspoutine n'aurait aucun droit sur ses titres et bien monétaire. Et connaissant le croisement des familles, si jamais un descendant venait faire un rituel pour connaître son héritage. Il ne pourrait acquérir les biens des Romanov. Voilà pourquoi certains sont écrit en rouge. Car il vous ai impossible de les avoir."

"Par la barbe de Merlin… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Marly ça va ?"

"... Oui ça va. Je savais que tout mon passé par rapport à la Russie était un tabou dans ma famille, mais apprendre la raison de ce départ précipité en Angleterre est dur à avaler"

"Je le conçois parfaitement, je voulais vous en parler rapidement car des alarmes sont actives sur certains noms au Kremlin dont les Romanov. Pour vous éviter tout désagréments je vous conseille de refuser ses héritages. Même s'ils vous sont indisponible il faut quand même un refus verbal"

"Je refuse les héritages Raspoutine et Romanov"

"Bien. Nous pouvons contin-"

Marlène perdue dans ses pensées n'écouta plus rien des paroles du gobelins. Sirius conscient du trouble qui habitait sa compagne lui prit la main pour lui montrer tout son soutien.

Il écouta attentivement tout les renseignements que lui apportait la créature. Apprendre qu'avec les héritages Marlène devenait la huitième fortune sorcière du pays fut un choc. Sauf, qu'il avait compris en voyant qu'elle avait de grand nom de famille dans ses ancêtres qu'elle toucherait forcément quelque chose. Regardant la liste des demeures disponibles et en état, Sirius du prendre la décision en voyant que Marlène n'en était toujours pas capable. Une maison lui avait tapé dans l'œil, située à Krasnaya à proximité du Parc National Orlovskoye Polesye.

Voyant l'heure passer à discuter, Sirius demanda s'il était possible de pouvoir faire l'acquisition d'un portoloin qui les amèneraient directement devant le portail de la maison. Harry devenait de plus agité dans les bras de son aimée. Acceptant, le banquier déposa tous les document dans une pochette qu'il tendit au jeune Black. Sirius lui donna également le document reçu par le responsable du recensement, et lui expliqua la situation pour leur adresse. La petite créature lui fit part qu'il transmettrait les données à la personnes concernée.

Harry dans les bras de Marlène, sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse, Sirius enclencha l'objet qui les fit disparaître du bureau.

* * *

_A suivre... _


End file.
